Korrektur
by popanne
Summary: Alles auf Anfang. Du kannst es immer noch das nächste Mal richtig machen.Übrsetzung von Resmirandas "Correction" - Reset, record, rewind. You can always get it right next time - Sess/Rin One-Shot.


**Titel: **Korrektur  
**Originalt****itlel:** Correction  
**Übersetzt von: **Popanne  
**Original Autor:** Resmiranda  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Sesshoumaru/Rin

**Korrektur**

Selbst der Himmel kann die Zeit nicht aufhalten.

Sesshoumaru lernt das, als das Himmelsschwert sie nicht wieder zurück bringen kann, und als es vorbei ist, ist es _vorbei_. Und das so scheint es war es.

Er kümmert sich um eine angemessene Beerdigung, bevor er davongeht und fragt sich was er jetzt tun soll. Ein bisschen Blutvergießen, ein bisschen Kämpfen, vielleicht. Irgendetwas beruhigendes.

Er braucht eine Weile, um zu verstehen, dass sie etwas von ihm mit sich genommen hat. Kleine Hände auf seinem Gesicht und dann nicht so kleine Hände auf seinem Körper und dann runzlige Hände in seinen eigenen – irgendwo dazwischen haben diese Hände ein Stück von ihm um sie gewickelt, und sie hält für immer daran fest.

Als er das erkennt, macht das Loch in seinem Inneren plötzlich Sinn und es gibt nur eins was er tun kann.

Er wartet.

Sie beginnt.

Als sie Sieben ist – das Alter in dem er sie passenderweise zum ersten Mal traf – nimmt er sie mit sich fort, um mit ihr zu leben.

Doch etwas ist falsch. Sie weint die ganze Zeit, schluchzt und schnieft und fragt nach ihrer Mutter. Seine Rin hatte niemals geweint und das Loch ist noch immer da, eingemeißelt in seinem Inneren.

Frustriert erkennt er die Wahrheit: Dass sie es nicht ist. Auch wenn ihre Seele hinter diesen Augen strahlt, ist dies Rin-die-nicht-Rin-ist. Wäre er geduldig, er würde sie zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren lassen und warten und es noch einmal versuchen, wenn sie das nächste Mal beginnen würde.

Aber andrerseits war er noch nie ein geduldiger Mann gewesen.

Und nun ist es vorbei.

Er taucht seine Klauen in das eiskalte Wasser eines Baches – irgendwie erschien es nicht richtig sie sauber zu lecken – und bevor er sie neben sich selbst beisetzt, leckt er die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

Er konnte es noch nie ertragen sie weinen zu sehen.

Er wartet.

Sie beginnt.

Dieses Mal ist sie fünf und sie beißt und kratzt, tritt und schreit. Seine Rin würde niemals gegen ihn kämpfen.

Sie ist es nicht.

Und nun ist es vorbei.

Ihre Tränen schmecken salzig.

Er wartet.

Sie beginnt.

Dieses Mal ist sie zehn und sie rennt davon. Seine Rin würde niemals vor ihm davon laufen.

Sie ist es nicht.

Und nun ist es vorbei.

Ihre Tränen sind salzig.

Er wartet.

Sie beginnt wieder.

Dieses Mal ist sie vierzehn und sie bleibt bei ihm. Sie ist folgsam genug, doch ruhig und verschlossen und er zwingt sich dazu noch ein bisschen zu warten.

Und dann als er sie das erste Mal nimmt, sieht er wie das matte Licht aus ihren Augen verschwindet und sie ihren Kopf abwendet. Sie weigert sich, sich zu bewegen, bleibt leblos und still unter ihm. Ihre Wangen brennen. Seine Rin würde ihn niemals zurückweisen.

Sie ist es nicht.

Und nun ist es vorbei.

Er zieht sich noch nicht einmal aus ihr zurück bevor das Salz ihrer Tränen auf seiner Zunge liegt.

Er beerdigt sie neben sich selbst und sich selbst und sich selbst und sich selbst.

Und er wartet.

Selbst der Himmel kann die Zeit nicht aufhalten.

Jahrhunderte ziehen vorüber.

Jedes Jahr gibt es mehr und mehr Menschen, und es wird schwerer und schwerer sie zu finden. Manchmal findet er sie nicht vor ihren späten Jugendjahren. Es ist lange her, dass sie älter war als das, und manchmal, fast wehmütig, wünscht er sich sie am Leben gelassen zu haben, wenigstens einmal. Er hatte es wirklich genossen als sie dreißig war.

Und doch jedes Mal, ohne Ausnahme, weiß er, dass er nicht warten kann.

Dieses Mal ist sie sechzehn und er trifft sie zufällig in einem Wald.

Zu seinem Entsetzen und seiner plötzlichen schmerzhaften Freude erkennt sie ihn.

"Sesshoumaru-sama", flüstert sie. Sie steht wie angewurzelt in mitten eines Trampelpfades, während ihre Freunde unbeholfen unter ihren Rucksäcken und in ihren klobigen Wanderschuhen, weiter gehen. Sie sind bald verschwunden, und von Panik geblendet, bemerken sie nicht, dass sie sie zurückgelassen haben.

Er kümmert sich nicht um die anderen. Alles was zählt ist sie.

„Rin", sagt er.

Dann beginnt sie zu zittern und sein ausgehöhltes Herz fällt tief. Seine Rin würde ihn niemals fürchten.

Mit einem Seufzer hebt er seine Hand.

„Warte!", sagt sie.

Auch wenn er lange genug gewartet hat, stoppt er und wartet darauf, dass sie zu sprechen anfängt.

Sie weint bereits und es dauert einen Moment bis sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hat.

„Wie lange?", fragt sie schließlich, ihre Stimme zittert. „Wie lang wirst du das tun?"

Er blinzelt, ein Anflug von Verwirrung geht durch ihn hindurch und ist dann verschwunden.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und lässt seine Klauen knacken. „Bis du es richtig machst.", sagt er ihr leicht.

Und sie schließt die Augen, ihr Gesichtet liegt im Licht und Schatten des Frühlingsmorgens.

Er _konnte_ es wirklich noch nie ertragen, wenn sie weinte.

Danach schmecken ihre Tränen, auf der noch immer warmen Haut seltsam sauer.

Er wartet.

* * *

Reviews an Resmiranda: /u/144100/Resmiranda


End file.
